Wolf Talisman
The Wolf Talisman is a relic found in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. It is capable of opening a portal to the Fabled Land, but at a price. Appearance and Mechanics The Wolf Talisman is a golden medallion with a large wolf head in the center of it. The wolf on the Talisman is wearing a royal crown. The Talisman also has additional decorations and gems arranged around the wolf's head. The Wolf Talisman is capable of opening a portal to the Fabled Land. However, it will only do so once it has properly bonded to an individual. It can also amplify the dark emotions of the person who possesses it, and it gives the bearer command over the Mist Wolves. History Half a year before the events of The Boy Who Cried Wolf, the Boy's father found the Wolf Talisman in an ancient archive. He found that it had dangerous magical powers, so he hid it from the Greedy King. However, the King learned of its existence and sought it out. Eventually, he found out who had it and paid the Boy's father a visit. The Boy managed to spirit the Talisman out of the house and tried to help his father, but the King caught them and tried to take the Talisman back from the Boy. However, the Talisman had already bonded to the Boy and chosen him for its one and only Master. It would not let the Greedy King even touch it. Determined to open the portal to the Fabled Land, the King forced the Boy to do his dirty work for him. He threatened to kill the Boy's father if the Boy didn't cooperate and open the portal. With no other choice, the Boy did so. Once the portal was opened, Mist Wolves sprang out and the kingdom was engulfed by dark mist. When the Red Riding Hood Sister Eldra entered the Fabled Land through the Mist Kingdom and killed the Wolf King, she obtained the Wolf Talisman. Sensing that Eldra was going to destroy it, the Talisman amplified Eldra's darkness and ambitious desires. Doing so ultimately led to Eldra trying to rule the world by bringing on an eternal night. Her plans failed, causing the collapse of the Fabled Land and the end of the Wolf Queen. It is unknown what became of the Wolf Talisman. It may have been on Eldra when she perished in the Fabled Land, but it also could be hiding somewhere in the newly restored Mist Kingdom. Relevant Parables The Mist Kingdom (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy King who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the King spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the King had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Gallery boy talisman notice.jpg|Greedy King's Notice Looking for Talisman boy talisman trunk.jpg|Wolf Talisman in Father's Trunk Boy talisman hands.jpg|The Boy Holding the Talisman Boy talisman bond.jpg|The Bonded Talisman boy talisman altar.jpg|Wolf Talisman Altar Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf